Beverages, including alcoholic beverages are produced through the world, but shipping beverages can be cost prohibitive due to the weight thereof. Typically, beverages include about 90 to 95% water, which is a significant portion of the weight. Thus, the ability to create beverages as needed by the addition of water to a concentrated mixture of flavors saves significantly on costs of storage and shipping.
Moreover, stocking a bar with a large variety of fermented drinks such as beers, wines, champagnes, and liquors can be cost and space prohibitive. In addition, the time and ingredients necessary to ferment and form various crafted beverages such as beers, wines and liquors can be lengthy and expensive.
Thus, a flavor system, method and apparatus for making a variety of beverages that taste like various crafted beers, wines, champagnes, and liquors, in particular whiskeys and scotches, is desirable.